It is known that bulk traffic, such as video data, statistically makes up 70% of all traffic in a wireless communication system. In a wireless communication system, a user experiences network congestion due to a sudden increase of traffic. For effective transmission of traffic considering the network congestion, various adaptive streaming methods are being proposed.
The adaptive streaming methods includes, for example, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) live streaming proposed by Apple, a smooth streaming method proposed by MS, and the like.
The adaptive streaming method adjusts a bit rate of streaming according to a change of a network process amount, and thus, there are advantages in which a streaming service without an interruption may be provided to a user and a practicable best reception quality may be provided. In a wireless communication system using the adaptive streaming method a Guaranteed Bit Rate (GBR) bearer and a non-GBR bearer are provided according to traffic characteristics. However, most traffic is transmitted using the non GBR bearer.
However, in the existing adaptive streaming method, a connection between a network operator and a contents operator is difficult, and it is difficult to distinguish the type of traffic as well as the start and end of a media stream. Especially, when the media file is transmitted using a Contents Delivery Network (CDN), it is difficult to identify traffic due to a changed Internet Protocol (IP) address.
A concept of a bearer transferring a video traffic in a 3GPP Evolved Packet System (EPS) is schematically described in the below.
In the 3GPP EPS, there are two types of bearers the GBR bearer and the non-GBR bearer. In addition, the bearers are related to Quality of Service (QoS) parameters, such as a Quality Class Identifier (QCI), and an Allocation and Retention Priority (ARP). In addition, the GBR bearer is additionally related to a bit rate parameter, such as a (GBR) and a Maximum Bit Rate (MBR).
In the 3GPP EPS, the non-GBR bearer does not have bit rate parameters of a bearer level. In contrast, the non-GBR bearer uses a method of executing all non-GBR bearers using an Aggregate Maximum Bit Rate (AMBR) and two different AMBR parameters (e.g., an Access Point Name-AMBR (APN-AMBR) defined per subscriber and UE-AMBR).
In addition, the QCI of the bearers are described. The QCI is mapped by a network node to access node specific parameters controlling a bearer level packet transmission process. The node specific parameter, for example, may include scheduling weights, admission thresholds, queue management thresholds, a link layer protocol configuration, and the like. Definitions of each parameter may refer to a publicly known concerning standard of the 3GPP EPS.
Meanwhile, in the 3GPP EPS, for example, nine QCIs are made as a standard, and service providers may define additional QCIs.
Meanwhile, as described above, when a packet is leaked by the network congestion in a Radio Access Network (RAN) of the wireless communication system using the non-GBR bearer, a user equipment cannot distinguish between a traffic of a video traffic and a traffic of a normal download data according to the use of the non-GBR bearer.
As described above, when a packet is leaked by the network congestion, a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) re-transmission of the leaked packet is performed, when a user equipment receives a video traffic, the user equipment may not receive the leaked packet in a time limit for a service without an interruption. In addition, when lower bandwidth is allocated, it is difficult for the re-transmission packet to be transmitted in the time limit.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for a chunk-based scheduling which can improve QoS when congestion occurs in a wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.